yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 005
"Terra Firma Gravity", known as "Earth Gravity" in the Japanese version, is the fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary The chapter opens with Alexis Rhodes searching for Jaden Yuki at the Slifer Red dorm. She had gone through the trouble of getting her Battle City DVD back from the person she had originally lent to, so that she could lend it to Jaden again. However, he's nowhere to be found, and his phone appears to be turned off as well. At the duel, Bastion comments to himself that he has enough "kindling" in his three "Fireball Tokens" and will set off a hellfire during his next turn. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Ocean" in Attack Position, and Bastion speculates that he must have drawn "Polymerization". Suddenly, Syrus' phone rings, and he finds it's Alexis. Jaden is about to declare and attack, and Bastion calls a "time out", shocked to find that even Syrus has Alexis' number. Syrus gives Alexis their current location. Bastion pulls himself together, and the duel continues, with Jaden attacking a "Fireball Token" with "Elemental Hero Poison Rose". Bastion activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending Jaden's Battle Phase. Bastion is not surprised that Jaden is getting better draws then he is, but declares that there's a card that can aid in making up for that. He activates "Reload", shuffling his hand into his Deck and drawing a number of cards equal to the cards he shuffled. Bastion activates "Gathering of Malice", which lets him fuse his three "Fireball Tokens" to Fusion Summon "Goka, the Pyre of Malice" in Attack Position. Syrus comments that as Bastion's jealously increases, so do the power of his monsters. Alexis is perplexed by this, and Syrus describes her as a "siren". Bastion declares that Jaden has "Polymerization" in his hand, and a support card for "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" Set on this field, so he activates "Card Destruction", forcing both players to discard their hands and draw a number of cards equal to those discarded. Two of Bastion's discarded cards were monsters, so "Graveyard of Wandering Souls" activates, letting him Special Summon two "Fireball Tokens". Bastion activates "Goka's" effect, Tributing his three "Fireball Tokens", allowing him to increase "Goka's" attack or defense by 100 for each one Tributed. He chooses attack for all three, giving "Goka" 2500 attack points. Bastion attacks and destroys "Poison Rose" with "Goka", and believes that Jaden's Set card is no threat, as he can no longer Summon "Terra Firma" due to his lack of "Polymerization". Jaden draws, and switches "Ocean" to Defense Position, while also Summoning "Elemental Hero Woodsman" in Defense Position. He Sets a card to end his turn. Bastion is proven correct, as he thought that Jaden's next draw would be "Woodsman". He then speculates that his face-down card must be "Alternate Fusion", the Fusion Trap Card that he uses against Mr. Ryuga. Bastion Summons "Rigrass Leever" and then activates "Nobleman of Extermination" on Jaden's Set card. He is again proven right, as "Alternate Fusion" is removed from play. He attacks and destroys "Woodsman" and "Ocean" with "Goka" and "Leever", respectively, and ends his turn. Alexis and Syrus are impressed, but still believe that Jaden can turn the duel around as he always does, and all it will take is one good draw. Jaden Sets two cards, ending his turn. Jaden activates "Soul Fusion" as Bastion begins his turn, removing "Ocean" and "Woodsman" in his Graveyard from play and paying 1000 Life Points to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" in Attack Position. Bastion is shocked that Jaden had a second Trap Cad capable to fusing monsters, and Jaden activates his face-down "De-Fusion", returning "Goka" to Bastion's Fusion Deck. Since its Fusion Material Monsters were tokens, they do not return to the field. Bastion switches "Leever" and "Fox Fire" to Defense Position. Jaden confirms that Bastion was correct - his last face-down is a support card for "Terra Firma". He activates it - "Terra Firma Gravity", which forces all Level 4 and lower monsters on the opponent's side of the field to switch to Attack Position and attack "Terra Firma". This wins Jaden the duel. Bastion checks what he would have drawn next, and finds it was "Smashing Ground", which he could have used to destroy "Terra Firma". Jaden tells him to fork over the DVDs, and Alexis reveals she brought the Battle City DVD over for Jaden, who reveals that Bastion has the Duelist Kingdom DVD as well. Alexis has not seen it, and is eager to. Jaden nonchalantly suggests that she and Bastion exchange numbers to keep in contact. Jaden still says he should get to borrow it first, but Bastion declares that it's "ladies first" and leaves with Alexis to get to the DVD. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Bastion Misawa Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Ocean" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He attacks a "Fireball Token" with "Elemental Hero Poison Rose", but Bastion activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Turn 5: Bastion Bastion activates "Reload", adding the three cards from his hand to his Deck, shuffling it, and then drawing three other cards. He then activates "Gathering of Malice", fusing his three "Fireball Tokens" ant letting him Fusion Summon "Goka, the Pyre of Malice" (2200/1200) in Attack Position He activates "Card Destruction", forcing both players to discard their hands and draw a number of cards equal to those discarded. As two of the cards that Bastion discarded were monsters, the effect of "Graveyard of Wandering Souls" activates, letting him Special Summon two more "Fireball Tokens" (100/100). Bastion activates the effect of "Goka", letting him Tribute his three "Fireball Tokens" to increase its ATK by 100 for each, to 2500. "Goka" attacks and destroys "Poison Rose" (Jaden 4000 → 3400). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden switches "Ocean" to Defense Position and Summons "Elemental Hero Woodsman" (1200/2000) also in Defense Position. He Sets a card. Turn 7: Bastion Bastion Normal Summons "Rigrass Leever (1600/300) in Attack Position and activates "Nobleman of Extermination", removing Jaden's face-down "Alternate Fusion" from play. Bastion attacks and destroys "Ocean" and "Woodsman" with "Leever" and "Goka", respectively. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden Sets two cards. Turn 9: Bastion Bastion attacks directly with "Goka", and Jaden activates his face-down "Soul Fusion", paying 1000 Life Points (Jaden 3400 → 2400) and removing "Ocean" and "Woodsman" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then plays his face-down "De-Fusion", returning Bastion's "Goka" to the Fusion Deck. Since its Fusion Material Monsters were "Hinotama Tokens" and were not technically monsters, they are removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Bastion switches "Leever" and "Fox Fire" to Defense Position. Jaden activates his final face-down card, "Terra Firma Gravity", which forces all Level 4 or lower monsters Bastion controls to attack "Terra Firma" (Bastion 2400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.